Från elände till lycka
by Amandffyjbdsgj
Summary: Miranda Mist, en förtryckt flicka får besök av Professor Amanda Black, lärare i förvandlingskonst på Hogwarts. Professorn berättar om Hogwarts, en skola som Miranda ska få börja på. Skriven ur två perspektiv, Miranda Mist och Amanda Black.
1. Den bleka flickan

Den bleka flickan

Amanda Black stod utanför en skamfilad ytterdörr. Den en gång svarta färgen hade flagnat och det lilla svarta som var kvar hade blekts av solljuset. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och knackade på. Reaktionen var omedelbar. På andra sidan dörren hördes genast flera hundar skälla argt och sedan en man som skrek åt dem.

"Håll klaffen era eländiga kräk!" Dörren öppnades och en sömndrucken man stod i öppningen. Trots att klockan var över tre på eftermiddagen så såg det ut som om mannen nyss hade vaknat. Han stank av cigarettrök blandat med sprit och han bar smutsiga, nerfläckade trasor till kläder. Amanda ryggade tillbaka och klev ett litet steg bakåt, men hon samlade sig på en gång.

"God dag herrn, jag heter Amanda Black och jag kommer ifrån en skola som heter Hogwarts. Om ni har läst brevet som jag skickade er så vet ni att jag är här för att prata med er dotter om skolan." Allt sade hon snabbt och gällt. _Han måste ha känt min nervositet_, tänkte hon spänt. Men mannen verkade inte lägga märke till särskilt mycket alls. I själva verket stod han bara stilla och hickade, och det tog ett tag innan han ens registrerade det Amanda hade sagt.

"Aha", andades han och Amanda kände den alkoholtunga andedräkten i ansiktet, "du är den där _Professorn_" Muttrade mannen. Han hade en ironisk ton när han uttalade det sista ordet.

"Ja, som sagt…", Amanda kom av sig "Um, juste. Skulle jag kunna få prata lite med er dotter? Mira, heter hon inte så?" En duns inifrån fick mannen att hastigt vända sig om.

"Mira, kom hit!" Skrek han, och en hund gnydde någonstans inifrån. Mannen gick iväg in igen och en kort stund senare visade sig en blek, blond flicka i dörren. Kläderna hon bar måste ha varit en skoluniform en gång i tiden men nu var den blek och urtvättad. _Matchande till ytterdörren_, tänkte Amanda.

"Hej Mira", Sa hon och tog flickans hand, "jag är professor Amanda Black och jag kommer från en skola som kallas Hogwarts. Har du läst brevet som jag skickade dig?" Flickan skakade på huvudet. Amanda kände sig en aning bekymrad men fortsatte.

"Kan vi gå in och prata en stund?" Flickan skakade ännu häftigare på huvudet.

"Men skulle vi kunna ha en promenad då?" Flickan såg sig om in i huset och nickade.

"Så bra." De gick ned för yttertrappan och fortsatte längst vägen. Amanda lade märke till att flickan verkade spänd och hon ryckte till vid varje högt ljud. _Vad har de gjort med henne?_ Undrade Amanda förtvivlat.

"Så du sa att du inte läst ditt brev, fast vi skickade så många?" Flickan skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, far sa att de inte var till mig." För första gången pratade flickan. Rösten var hes, som om den inte använts på ett tag.

"Åh, jaså. Men jag kan lova dig att de var det. Här har jag ett till dig." Amanda tog ett ur sin jackficka och gav det till Mira. Flickan öppnade det och läste igenom det först långsamt, och sedan en gång till lite fortare. Hon såg upp på Amanda med stora ögon.

"Är det sant?" undrade flickan, "Är jag en häxa?" Amanda log och nickade.

"Men hur kan ni vara säker på det?" Flickan såg tvivlande på professorn.

"Jag kan tänka mig att du någon gång förut har fått något underligt att hända? Något som inte haft någon logisk förklaring." Flickan tänkte efter en stund och nickade sedan.

"Ja, då bevisar det att du faktiskt är en häxa." De satte sig på en bänk nära en gräsplätt med massa buskar och träd. Flickan såg lite gladare ut nu när de satte ute i solen. Hennes långa, toviga hår lekte i den friska brisen.

"Så får jag komma till er skola? Slipper jag bo hemma?" Frågade flickan förhoppningsfullt.

"Om du vill det så." Svarade Amanda. Flickan nickade ivrigt och för första gången sedan de träffats log Mira.


	2. Beslut

Beslut

Professorn och Mira var på väg tillbaka till huset. Mira kunde knappt tro det! Skulle hon få börja en trollkarlsskola? Det måste vara en dröm, men hur många gånger Mira än nöp sig själv i armen vaknade hon inte. De stod nu utanför dörren igen.

"Jag måste först få prata med någon förmyndare. Du måste ha tillåtelse att få åka till skolan." Sade Professorn. Mira kände plötsligt en klump i magen, hon hade varit orolig för det här. Hon ville inte visa upp sitt hem för kvinnan. _Tänk om hon ändrar sig när hon ser röran inomhus? Tänk om hon säger att skolan bara är för fint folk?_ Mira tittade skräckslaget upp på Professor Black som gav henne en lugnande blick.

"Bara lugn, det ska nog gå fint. Jag är faktiskt ganska bra på att övertala oroliga föräldrar." Sade professorn. Mira svalde och öppnade dörren. Kanske var professorn tankeläsare. För det var i alla fall precis det som Mira hade velat höra, hennes far kunde bli riktigt otrevlig när det gällde Mira. Han tillät aldrig henne göra något på egen hand, eller något som hon skulle vilja göra.

Orolig för vad som skulle sägas visade Mira in Professorn i huset. Skräp låg överallt och en unken lukt fyllde hela huset och gjorde det svårt att andas. De klev in i köket där fadern satt med en whiskyflaska, bredvid honom på golvet låg en tufsig rottweiler. Professorn hostade av all cigarettrök men satte sig ändå på en stol mitt emot honom.

"Ursäkta herrn, kan jag få tala med er lite om den här skolan som jag nyss berättade om. Ger ni tillåtelse till att er dotter börjar där till hösten?" Mira höll andan med spänning medans fadern långsamt lyfte blicken och såg rakt på professorn.

"Vem är ni att säga var min dotter ska gå i skola?" Vrålade han ursinnigt. Det var det här som Mira hade varit rädd för. Ännu ett utbrott från sin far. Med tårar i ögonen sprang hon in på toaletten och satte sig bakom det smutsiga duschdraperiet. Hon lade armarna om knäna och tårarna började rinna. Hon hörde sin far skrika åt den snälla läraren. Skulle hon någonsin få fara till den otroliga skolan som lät så spännande?


	3. Avsked och Alohomora

Amanda rörde sig mellan skrot och bråte. Hallen var lång och smal och alla smutsiga, gamla mugglarföremål som låg in slängda längst väggarna gjorde det inte lättare att ta sig fram. En till hund låg och morrade i ett hörn när Amanda gick förbi. Hon kom fram till dörren längst bort och knackade på. Inget svar. Hon tryckte ner handtaget men det var låst.

"Mira? Skulle jag kunna få tala med dig?" Frågade Amanda försiktigt. Det hördes en svag snyftning inifrån badrummet. Amanda drog upp sitt trollspö från sin kappas ytterficka och svängde lätt med den. Dörren gled upp som av sig självt och Amanda klev in i det kloakstinkande badrummet. En ihopkrupen figur satt bakom det nedfläckade draperiet längst bak i rummet. Mira såg upp på Amanda när hon försiktigt drog det åt sidan.

"Det finns ingen anledning att vara ledsen." Sade Amanda mjukt och satte sig ner bredvid Mira på det smutsiga golvet.

"H-hhogwarts är väl b-bbara för rika och fi-fina barn?" Snyftade flickan.

"Var inte orolig över det. Hogwarts är en omstart för alla. Där får man bli den man vill, man behöver inte komma ifrån en fin familj för att få gå på Hogwarts." Sade Amanda tröstande. Miras tårögda ögon mötte hennes och hon kände en stickande känsla i hjärtat. _Så liten och rädd,_ tänkte hon.

"Hur fick ni upp dörren? Jag låste den ju." Sade Mira och torkade snoret från näsan, hon hade slutat snyfta nu.

"Magi. Jag är säker på att du kommer att få lära dig den formeln på Hogwarts. Det är ganska lätt faktiskt när man väl vet hur man ska göra." Amanda svängde med sitt trollspö och mumlade "Colloportus". Dörren gick igen med ett klick och låste sig.

"Se, det är inte så svårt. Prova att få upp den nu. Trollformeln är "Alohomora"." Amanda räckte sitt trollspö till flickan som tog det och tvekade en stund.

"Alohomora" Sade hon och pekade med trollstaven på dörren. Den klickade ljudligt och öppnades på glänt.

"Se, det gick ju jätte bra." Log Amanda. Mira log tillbaka och lämnade trollspöt till Professorn.

"Jag talade med din pappa, och tillslut gick han med på det. Om du vill så får du följa med mig nu till London och köpa dina skolsaker. Terminen börjar om två dagar och jag är säker på att du kan bo i London de två nätterna innan tåget går till skolan." Sade Amanda. Mira sken upp. Hon reste sig hastigt upp.

"Det skulle vara toppen!" Utbrast hon.

"Så kul", log Amanda och reste sig smidigt upp, "ska vi ge oss av på en gång då. Packa dina kläder och saker så kan vi gå." Mira sprang in i sitt lilla rum. Det var dammigt med gråa tapeter. Hon hittade sin stora skolväska och proppade den full med tillhörigheter. De finaste kläderna lade hon ner och i botten stoppade hon också ner sitt älsklingsgosedjur, som hade hållit henne lugn under många sömnlösa nätter.

När allt var färdigpackat och klart (vilket tog ungefär en minut med tanke på det lilla hon packade ner) stängde hon dörren till sitt rum (_colloportus _tänktehon glatt, fast besluten att lägga de enda två trollformlerna hon visste på minnet) och gick och ställde sig vid ytterdörren.

Amanda kom ut från köket, tätt följd av fadern.

"Adjö då, det har varit ett nöje att få träffa dig Mr. Mist." Sa Amanda Vilket inte var riktigt sant enligt henne.

"Jaja, adjöadjö. _Professorn_." Tillade han, "och hejdå på dig med. Ha det så bra på Helwarks-skolan Mira." Sade han och hostade av cigaretten han höll i.

"Hejdå far." Sade Mira kort till sin far. Ivrig att få ge sig iväg.

"Då så. Är du redo Mira?" Sade Amanda och såg på Mira. Hon nickade och så klev de ut i skenet från den allt mera sjunkande solen.


	4. London

De gick en bit bort från huset och in på en sidogata. Mira undrade hur de skulle ta sig till London. Kanske trollkarlar och häxor hade något superhäftigt sätt att resa på.

"Um, Professorn. Hur ska vi komma till London? Det ligger ju flera mil härifrån." Frågade Mira.

"Genom transferens." Svarade Professorn, vilket inte gjorde Mira ett dugg klokare.

"In här!" Uppmanade Professorn Mira. De gick in i en smal gränd där endast ett par omkullvälta soptunnor fanns.

"Ta min hand", sa Professorn, "det är inte farligt, jag lovar." Log hon. Mira log lite spänt tillbaka, nervös över vad som skulle ske och så fattade hon Professor Blacks hand. Genast kände hon en tryckande känsla. Hennes lungor fick slut på luft och hon kippade panikslaget efter andan. Hela kroppen pressades ihop och gjorde henne illamående. Och så vad det över lika fort som det hade börjat. De stod nu på en annan sidogata. Mira hostade och kippade efter luft.

"Ledsen över det där", sa Professorn lite beklagande, "man vänjer sig." Mira tog några andetag och såg sig omkring.

"Är vi i London nu?" Frågade hon förundrat.

"Ja, och vi har lite bråttom är jag rädd. Om vi ska hinna allt idag så får vi skynda oss." Amanda började gå och Mira följde efter. De kom ut på huvudgatan där de sista shoppande människorna avslutade sina ärenden. Amanda riktade stegen mot en till synes övergiven byggnad, men bara några få meter framför ingången förvandlades skylten som hängde ovanför dörren till en kittel. Ljus och avlägsna röster kunde uppfattas från andra sidan dörren. De klev in och Mira häpnades över alla människors udda kläder och märkliga hattar, alla skrattade och sjöng. Mira såg en bar längst väggen med en träskylt där det stod "Den Läckande Kitteln".

"En till eldwhisky Tom!" Var det någon som ropade.

"Mira, den här vägen." Uppmanade Professorn henne. Mira hade stannat och förundrat tagit in alla nya intryck. Nu skyndade hon sig fram till Professorn som ledde henne ut till en bakgård. Utan att säga någonting tog hon fram sitt trollspö och pekade på en rad tegelstenar på motsatta väggen. Tegelstenarna började röra på sig, de flyttades i sidled och bildade ett stort valv, och på andra sidan rök en ny gränd upp, kanta med affärer och butiker.

"Det här är Diagongränden." Sade Professor Black.

Amanda såg det hänförda uttrycket i Miras ansikte och hon mindes sen första gången hon hade sett alla trollkarlsaffärer. Lik som Mira var även Amanda mugglarfödd och hade blivit totalt överraskad när hon vid elva års ålder fick brevet. En viss Professor Mcgonagall, Hogwarts nuvarande rektor, hade kort där efter kommit hem till henne och förklarat alltihop för henne själv och hennes föräldrar. Amanda mindes hur fantastiskt allt hade varit, och hon hade gått och kollat i timmar i alla butiker. Därför var Amanda en aning road när hon såg hur överraskad Mira blev varje gång hon fick syn på något som avvek från mugglarnas normer. Som till exempel då de hämtade ut pengar från Hogwarts-special-valv-för-elevers-behov, till Mira på Gringottsbanken. Mira hade skräckslaget sett på alla Svartalfer som kilade hit och dit med lömska uttryck. Eller då de var inne hos Madam Malkins för att köpa klädnader och Mira förundrat hade sett på när ett måttband mätte henne av sig självt. Ja, Amanda kom då ihåg hur förvånad hon hade blivit när det hade hänt henne för ungefär 25 år sedan.


	5. Återseende

Återseende

Alla böcker vad köpta, likaså klädnader, ingredienser, en kittel och en liten grå uggla som vilade på en pinne i en vit bur. Alltsammans svävade framför Professor Black och Mira när de gick genom Diagongränden till den sista butiken. En man med mörkt hår klev ut ur butiken och i släptåg följde en flicka i samma ålder som Mira. Mannen stannade upp och hälsade.

"God kväll, Mrs Black. Ute på Hogwartsärenden?"

"God kväll Mr Potter. Ja, i sista minuten. Jag ser att ni också är det." Sade Professorn vänligt.

"Ja, min dotter Lily ska börja i år, sommaren har bara flugit förbi och helt plötsligt så är det bara ett par dagar kvar till första september. Jag kan inte minnas att vi någonsin har varit så här sent ute." Log mannen. Mira lade märke till ett svagt blixtformat ärr i pannan på honom. "Ja, vi ska iväg hemåt nu. God kväll återigen." Mannen som hette Mr Potter tog sin dotters hand och de började gå tillbaka.

"Ja, adjö." Sade Professor Black. Mira vände sig åt den mörka butiken som de stod utanför. En endaste trollstav låg på en sammetskudde i skyltfönstret och en skamfilad text ovanför dörren in informerade dem om att detta var Olivanders trollstavsbutik. De klev in och Mira möttes av höga hyllor och långa rader med svarta askar. Det fanns gott om damm som bevittnade om hur gammalt alltsammans var. En man i femtio års-åldern klev fram bakom en speciellt ranglig hylla.

"Åh, god afton Mrs Black. Jag hade precis tänkt stänga för kvällen, tur att ni inte kom senare." Sade mannen.

"God afton Mr Olivander, jag lovar ett vi inte ska stanna länge. Mira här behöver en trollstav." Mira nickade ivrigt och betraktade de oändligt höga hyllorna som sträckte sig ända till taket.

"Oh, ja. Vilken är din trollstavshand lilla fröken?" Frågade Olivander. Mira såg hjälplöst på Professorn. Vilken var egentligen hennes trollstavshand?

"Vilken hans skriver du med?" Frågade Professor Black.

"Vänster." Svarade hon.

"Då är det vänster hand alltså." Sade Professorn till Olivander.

"Okej, då ska vi se… Oh, ja. Den här kanske. 10 tum, Almträ och fågelfenix stjärtfjäder som kärna. En utav de sista som min far gjorde innan han avled." Mumlade Mr. Olivander. Mira tog emot den och svängde med den. En ruta gick i kras och hon skrek förvånat till.

"Nåja, inget att bry sig om lilla flicka." Sade Olivander och drog ut en ny ask ur ett extremt vinglande torn av svarta askar.

"Den här då", fortsatte han, " 11½ tum, rosenträ och enhörningshår till kärna. En utav de första trollstavar som jag har gjort. Fast jag försäkrar er om att den har minst lika bra kvalité som alla andra." Skrockade Olivander. Mira tog den och kände en plötslig värme som spred sig från handen och upp genom armen.

"Mycket bra", ropade Olivander förtjust, "en trollstav som passar bra till mer precisa förtrollningar, en aning böjbar… ja, minsann. Det blir 7 siklar." Mira hade ingen aning om vad Mr. Olivander talade om, men Professor Black betalade honom och tillsammans gick de tillbaka genom gatan, förbi soptunnorna och in på läckande kitteln igen.

"Jag hyr ett rum år dig här. Imorgon får du hålla dig i närheten. Ät gärna här, du får hålla dig till Diagongränden. Jag kommer och hämtar dig den första september klockan tio så ger vi oss av till tåget. Du klarar dig till dess va?" Mira nickade ivrigt.

"Då så", hon gick fram till bardisken och bad om ett rum, "nyckeln till rum 17, nu måste jag tillbaka till Hogwarts. Men jag möter dig här klockan tio i övermorgon."

"Okej, vi ses. Och tack Professorn, för allt!" Professorn log och vinkade adjö. Hon gick ut genom dörren och det hördes att pang som talade om att hon var borta. _En sådan otrolig dag!_ Tänkte Mira då hon gick upp för en vältrampad trappa och låste upp rum nummer 17.


	6. Kings Cross

Kings cross

Nästa dag flöt förbi otroligt snabbt. Mira gick runt bland trollkarlsaffärer och undersökte allt möjligt, hon spanade in racerkvastar som man tydligen använde till en populär trollkarlssport kallad quidditch. Hon köpte en mörkröd stor koffert att kunna ha alla sina saker i och hon var extra förtjust i en affär kallad Weasleys Vassa Varor där hon köpte allt möjligt kul, som rättstavande bläck, fjäderpennor som skrev med blandade färger och karameller som gav en feber och näsblod. När hon inte var i Diagongränden tillbringade hon tid på rummet med att läsa sina böcker, hon hade aldrig trott att skolböcker kunde vara så intressanta! Till maten drack hon en speciellt god honungsöl som bartendern Tom Junior serverade medan hans pappa satt på en stol och kommenterade alla misstag som sonen gjorde.

På morgonen den första september vaknade Mira med en nervös klump i magen. Tänk om alla på Hogwarts skulle tycka hon var konstig och knäpp som hemma, eller om hon inte hängde med i undervisningen alls och hon skulle bli kallad värdelös? Orolig för vad som skulle hända i skolan senare, läste hon igenom första kapitlet i "Trolldomskonstens historia, Av Bathilda Bagshot, med tillägg för 2000-talets händelser". Mira hade läst inledningen flera gånger där det stod om en hemsk trollkarl som levde under 80- och 90-talet, Lord Voldemort. Och hur en viss pojke, Harry Potter "Den utvalde", tillslut hade besegrat honom. Mira undrade nyfiket om mannen de träffat i Diagongränden vad släkt med denne berömde Potter.

När klockan slog tio i tio gick Mira ner till baren, Professor Black stod redan och väntade. Den röda kofferten och uggleburen hade hon burit ner också.

"Hej Miss Mist. Allt väl?" Sa Professor Black och log.

"Allt är bra. Men ni vet att ni kan kalla nig Mira." Sa Mira med förvånad ton över att hon blivit kallad Miss Mist.

"Nog vet jag det, men lika bra att vänja sig. På Hogwarts kallar vi lärare våra elever för Mr och Miss. Och eleverna kallar oss "Professor"." Sade Professor Black och lyfte upp kofferten.

"Ska vi transfigera igen?" Undrade Mira oroligt.

"Nej, inte den här gången. Vi använder oss utav mugglartransportmedel idag." Sa Professorn och tog med kofferten ut genom dörren. Mira hade läst i sina skolböcker att mugglare var människor utan magiska kraften, men hon tyckte ändå att ordet lät besynnerligt och roligt.

En kvart senare satt Mira och Professor Black i baksätet på en helt vanlig taxi på väg till Kings Cross stationen.

"Har du tittat i några utav dina böcker ännu?" Undrade Professorn, "jag kommer ihåg att jag själv tycke dem var väldigt intressanta." Sa hon.

"Jo, jag har kollat lite, och en bok var särskilt intressant. Den där om Voldemort och Harry Potter." Sa Mira, och till sin förvåning såg hon hur Professorn rös, trots att det var väldigt varmt i taxin.

"Jag kan förstå att du tyckte den biten var intressant. De tre sista kapitlen handlar egentligen bara om dem, och om slaget på Hogwarts. Ja, jag var själv med, trots att Voldemorts anhängare spårade upp och dödade muggladfödda så lyckades jag intala alla att jag var halvblod. Och jag var med när sista striden utspelade sig." hon rös återigen.

"Allt det här är kanske för nytt för dig. Blodstatus och "den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn", det vill säga Voldemort. Men du kommer snart nog att få veta." Sa Professorn. Mira satt tyst och tog in allt som Professorn hade sagt, men hon förstod inte riktigt allt.

"Och mannen vi träffade i Diagongränden, var det en släkting till den där Harry Potter?" Undrade Mira.

"Nej, han ÄR Harry Potter", sa Professorn och log, "han kallades för mång saker förut "Den Utvalde", "Pojken Som Överlevde", ja massor. Jag och hans fru Ginny var bra vänner förut. Jag gick en klass under henne, men efter skolan blev vi bra vänner." Professorn log åt minnet.

"Oj, va häftigt." Sade Mira.

"Jo, kanske det. Du kommer säkert att få höra en mer detaljerad historia senare, jag hade gärna berättat den själv för dig. Men vi ser ut att vara framme nu." Och mycket riktigt svängde taxin in på parkeringen. Professorn betalade med "mugglarpengar" som hon kallade det och de gick tillsammans in på stationen.

"Här är perrongen", sa Professorn, "perrong nio och trekvart. Gå bara in i spärrväggen och ta plats på tåget på andra sidan. Jag måste iväg till Hogwarts igen. Det är mycket som ska förberedas." Mira såg misstroget på spärrväggen och sedan på Professorn.

"Är ni _säker_ på att man ska gå genom där?" Undrade Mira.

"Helt säker, se där." En blond pojke med sin far var just på väg med en stor lastvagn förbi, de var nästan på väg förbi när de diskret bytte riktning och försvann in i väggen. Miras mun stod på vid gavel.

"Seså, försök nu. Jag måste iväg snart." Sade Professorn och gav Mira en uppmuntrande klapp på axeln. Mira tog sin vagn och gick mot väggen, den såg väldigt hård och massiv ut. Men hon ökade takten och tillslut så gick det så fort att hon inte längre kunde bromsa vagnen. Hon förberedde sig på en smäll, men den kom inte. Istället hade hon dykt upp på andra sidan. Ett ångande lok stod klart för avfärd. Och klockan visade att det var tio minuter kvar till det åkte. Mira fick hjälp med att lasta in sin koffert och tig med sin uggla in i en tom kupé. _Oj!_ Tänkte hon. _Nu är jag verkligen på väg!_


	7. Hugo och Lily

Hugo och Lily

Efter att ha lämnat av Mira på Kings Cross transfererade sig Amanda tillbaka till slottet, där hon hade bott i en vecka nu. Just det här året hade Minerva Mcgonagall och skolans styrelsemedlemmar bestämt sig för att förnya skolans undervisning, vilket innebar en hel del extra att göra. Den undervisning som Amanda omsorgsfullt hade lagt upp åtta år innan var bara att kasta. Den här planen skulle bli striktare mycket bättre enligt alla. Fortfarande fem timmar kvar tills sorteringsceremonin skulle börja, hon satte sig ner på sitt kontor och tog itu med de nya timmarna för FUTT-elever.

Mira satt förväntansfullt och såg ut på alla elever och föräldrar som stressade omkring på perrongen. Hon såg ner på sin nyinköpta klocka på armen, en begagnad klocka i guldfärg som Mira hade färst sig vid när hon tittat in i ett utav skyltfönstren i Diagongränden. En minut kvar innan tåget skulle sättas i rullning. En pojke med rött hår och fräknar på näsan öppnade kupédörren och satte sig.

"Förlåt", mumlade pojken, "jag hittade ingen annan plats."

"Du får sitta här, det gör ingenting." Mira blev plötsligt mycket blyg. Så som hon brukade bli när hon pratade med främlingar. _Skärp dig nu!_ Tänkte hon argt för sig själv. _Om du beter dig så här kommer du aldrig få några vänner._

"Um… Jag heter Miranda." Sade Mira och såg på pojken.

"Hugo." Sade han. Sedan blev det tyst. Det hördes plötsligt en dov duns och tåget började röra på sig. Föräldrarna på perrongen vinkade glatt, och Mira fick lust att vinka tillbaka. Trots att hon inte kände någon. Hon motstod impulsen.

"Ska du inte vinka?" frågade Mira Hugo, "står inte dina föräldrar någonstans och vinkar?" Undrade Mira. Hugo skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Äh, min syster kan vinka åt oss båda." Sade han. Mira såg nyfiket på honom.

"Jag skulle i varje fall bli glad om någon stod där och vinkade åt mig." Mumlade Mira. Hugo såg upp.

"Har du inga föräldrar?" Frågade Hugo med stora ögon.

"Det är klart att jag har, fast de bryr sig inte om mig bara. Min mamma är död. Och min pappa bryr sig inte helt enkelt."

"Hm, det skulle vara något att föredra. Hela min släkt har hamnat i Gryffindor och jag vet inte vad jag gör om jag inte hamnar där." Suckade Hugo.

"Vad är Gryffindor?" Undrade Mira. Hugo såg på henne och såg lite gladare ut, han började berätta om de fyra elevhemmen och fortsatte med alla kända trollkarlar och häxor som gått i dessa elevhem. Men det var inte förens han kom in på ämnet Voldemort som Mira började lyssna på riktigt.

"Wow! Så du är alltså släkt med den berömde Harry Potter?" Undrade Mira med stora ögon.

"Jo, min fasters man. Men det är inte så märkvärdigt", försäkrade Hugo henne, "han är liksom bara vanlig. Och han är inte så stor i trollkarlsvärlden egentligen." Han avbröts av att en flicka klev in genom dörren.

"Åh, hej Hugo! Jag har letat efter dig. Du borde byta om till din klädnad." Det var Harry Potters dotter Lily som stod i dörröppningen.

"Hej, jag är Lily Potter", sade Lily som hade fått syn på Mira, "jag känner igen dig, vi sågs utanför Olivanders, eller hur?" Hon log. Hon verkade så mycket mer självsäker nu än i Diagongränden.

"Miranda Mist, ja vi sågs där." Sade Mira och log tillbaka. Det syntes att det fullkomligt strålade om Lily av lycka.

"Jo Hugo, om jag var du skulle jag ha bytt om till klädnad nu." Mira såg ner på sina mugglarkläder, kanske hon också skulle ha bytt?

"Jag sitter i en kupé längre bort, vill du följa med bort dit?" Undrade Lily och såg på Mira. Mira nickade.

"Jag ska bara byta om till Hogwartskläder först." Sa hon.

"Okej, kom bort till oss sen." Sade Lily glatt och skuttade iväg längs korridoren.

Mira han knappt med än sätta på sig sin klädnad och besöka Lilys kupé innan tåget stannade och eleverna började kliva av.

"Lämna ert bagage på plattformen, och förstaårselever hitåt!" Ropade en mörk och kraftig röst. Det var mörkt ute och Mira hade svårt att se vad hon skulle ställa sitt bagage, men snart insåg hon att alla andra ställde det mitt på perrongen och att alla väskor flyttades av sig självt in till kanten och radades upp i en rak linje. Mira följde efter Lily mot den brummande mörka rösten och en man, lång nog som två män stående på varandras axlar och bred nog för tre män, stod vid slutet på perrongen. Han hade vildvuxet skägg och en stor väst som såg ut att bara gjord av olika djurskinn. De följde med denne jätte till några båtar vid en sjö och när alla satt i en båt flöt de iväg över en spegelblank sjö.

"Ni kommer snart att få se er första skymt av Hogwarts." Brummade jätten, och de svängde runt en udde i sjön.


	8. Hogwarts!

Hogwarts!

Hogwarts magnifika tinnar och torn avtecknade sig mot en stjärnbeströdda himlen. Tusentals små prickar av ljus strömmade ut från alla små fönster. Det var den vackraste syn Mira någonsin hade sett. Ett gemensamt "wow" utbröt från alla elever och båtarna fortsatte fram till ett båthus vid sjöns strand. Eleverna följde efter den store mannen upp till slottets huvudport och de klev in i slottet.

Amanda stod och väntade utanför stora salens dörrar, hon drog handen genom sitt mörkblonda hår. Och så såg hon den lilla skara förstaårselever som följde efter Hagrid. De såg roande små ut när de nervöst småsprang efter halvjätten.

"Tack så mycket Hagrid." Sade Amanda, han nickade och försvann in i stora salen.

"Välkomna till Hogwarts allesammans. Jag är Professor Black." Hon gjorde en paus och såg på alla elever. Mira stod i mitten och Amanda gav henne ett nästan obemärkligt leende innan hon fortsatte.

"Alldeles snart ska ni få träffa de övriga eleverna, men först ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Dem är Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Dessa elevhem kommer att vara som er familj. Så om ni väntar här så ska jag meddela att ni är redo." Med dessa ord försvann Amanda in genom dörrarna in till stora salen. Ett oroligt viskande bröt ut mellan eleverna.

"Jag vill hamna i Gryffindor, det är där mina två bröder har hamnat, och mina föräldrar." Viskade Lily i Miras öra. Professor Black kom tillbaka och nickade åt eleverna.

"Ställ upp er så kan vi gå in." Portarna öppnades på vid gavel och professor Black förde dem in i den magnifika salen. Hundratals elever satt runt fyra avlånga bord och ett lite kortare, femte bord för lärarna längst fram. Längst fram stod en pall med en hatt på. Och innan Mira hann fråga någon om vad som skulle hända härnäst började hatten att sjunga.

Amanda vecklade upp en rulle pergament och började läsa upp namnen på eleverna.

"När jag läser ert namn, kom då fram hit och sätt er på pallen", uppmanade hon dem, " Barry Cirtie!" Ropade Amanda. En skräckslagen pojke klev fram och satte sig. "Hufflepuff!" hördes det från hatten och pojken sprang ner mot Hufflepuff bordet, lättad. En rad namn följde.

"Tindra Davies, Slytherin. Bonnie Heyden, Ravenclaw. Tristan McDauth, Ravenclaw." Och så var det Miras tur.

"Miranda Mist!" Ropade Professor Black upp och Mira satte sig på pallen. Oväntat hoppade hon till då hatten började prata i hennes huvud.

"Åhå, läsarhuvud ser jag, men du vill verkligen visa vad du går för. Hm… Hufflepuff kanske vore något för dig? Nej nu vet jag. Gryffindor!" Det sista skrek hatten ut över hela salen och Gryffindorbordet applåderade. Flera namn följde och Lily hamnade också i Gryffindor. Och till Hugos enorma lättnad gjorde han också det. När det sista namnet var uppropat blev det genast tyst i salen. En gammal kvinna hade test sig upp. Hon bar en smaragdgrön klädnad med den matchande hatten lite på sned. Håret under hatten var uppsatt i en stram knut.

"Välkomna elever! Innan vi äter vill jag bara påminna er om de stränga reglerna som tydligt påminner er om att ni inte får vistas i den förbjudna skogen och att sängtiderna är lika hårda som alltid." Hon log ett stramt leende och sade sedan:

"Så låt festen börja!" Med ens fylldes alla fat med mängder av mat.


	9. Rött och Guld

Rött och Guld

Efter över en timme av god mat och ett trettiotal olika sorters efterrätter var de på väg till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Prefekten Mary Kepplin visade dem in genom ett porträtthål som bara öppnade sig med ett lösenord (feberkola). Mira klev in i ett runt rum tillsammans med Lily och de såg sig förundrat omkring. Miras röda koffert låg redan i fotänden på en stor, mjuk himmelsäng och på stolen bredvid hängde en slips och en halsduk med färgerna rött och guld.

"Åh, jag har verklige längtat efter det här!" Utbrast Lily.

"Ända sen min äldsta bror James åkte till Hogwarts för först gången." Mira nickade frånvarande mot Lily och lade ned kofferten på golvet. Medans hon kröp ned i den bekväma sängen tänkte hon på den otroliga dag hon nyss varit med om. Med oro i sinnet blundade hon och lade huvudet mot kudden. _Tänk om allt bara är en dröm ändå, och tänka om jag vaknar upp i min fars hus imorgon. _Tänkte hon förtvivlat och somnade.

Amanda gick längst Gryffindorbordet vid frukosten och delade ut scheman för det kommande läsåret. Hon var lätt bekymrad. Aldrig hade så många FUTT-examens elever blivit nekade att fortsätta kursen i förvandlingskonst. _Den nya skolplanens fel._ Tänkte hon dystert då hon besviket såg att ännu en sjätte årselev inte hade klarat de betyg som krävdes. Hon klev vidare och märkte att hon nu stod framför en grupp förstaårselever. Mira satt mitt ibland dem och såg förväntansfullt upp.

"God morgon elever, redo för era scheman?" Sade Amanda och räckte varje elev ett papper så fort hon fyllt i dem. Hon gick vidare men kunde höra eleverna mumla upphetsat över de lektioner de skulle ha samma dag. Amanda log för sig själv och fick återigen en inre blick som visade henne själv vid elva års ålder. Åh vad hon hade tyckt att det skulle bli spännande med alla nya ämnen då.

Miras blonda hår var längre än någonsin förr. Hon såg beundrande på sig själv framför en spegel i sovsalen. Den nya uniformen hade Mira på sig och det rufsiga håret hade Lily försökt göra en fläta av. Lily stod bredvid henne och log uppmuntrande.

"Wow, vi ser verkligen ut som riktiga Hogwartselever nu!" Strålade hon med det nya Gryffindor-märket fastsytt på klädnaden. De rafsade ihop de böcker som skulle behövas till deras första dag och skuttade ner mot deras första lektion i trolldryckskonst. Mira hade längtat efter att få börja brygga trolldrycker. Men professorn i ämnet, Professor Toby Hopkirk, hade först gått igenom en rad regler inom ämnet och berättat vad och hur man absolut inte skulle göra när man blandade vissa ämnen. Mira hade väldigt svårt att komma ihåg allt och när de senare kom ut från klassrummet på andra våningen var hon lite besviken på sin första lektion, men hon fortsatte tillsammans med Lily och två andra Gryffindor tjejer från samma årskurs, Jane Walters och Ebony Pentiss, till lektionen i förvandlingskonst.

Amanda var på väg genom korridoren mot sitt förvandlingskonstklassrum Eleverna stod uppradade utanför dörren och väntade spänt. Amanda svängde med sin trollstav och dörren svängde smidigt upp. Eleverna skyndade sig in och satte sig vid bänkarna.

"God morgon elever. Jag är Professor Amanda Black och jag är er lärare i förvandlingskonst. Och dessutom föreståndarinna för Gryffindor." Sade Amanda och log. Hon såg ut över klassen.

"Idag ska jag gå igenom lite grundläggande teori och sen så ska ni få förvandla tändstickor till nålar." Amanda viftade med sitt trollspö återigen och ett par tändstickor dök upp på varje bänk. Hon började gå igenom all teori och märkte snart att eleverna inte alls hängde med.

"Okej, vad sägs om att vi helt enkelt går genom det här nästa gång?" Undrade Amanda. Eleverna satte sig rätare i stolarna och tog fram trollstavarna och Amanda skrev upp trollformeln på tavlan.

"Seså, sätt igång." Amanda satte sig och började gå igenom den nya lärarplanen igen, teori var uppenbarligen inte det bästa sättet att börja med.


	10. Smutsskalle

Smutsskalle

Mira klev ut från lektionen.

"Det var ju faktiskt kul." Sade Jane Walters till Lily.

"Ja, min bror James har alltid sagt att lektionerna i förvandlingskonst är tråkiga. Men jag tyckte att det var roligt." Svarade Lily. Hon uttalade trollformeln som de nyss hade använt och gjorde en snurr med trollstaven i luften. Ingenting hände, men Lily brydde sig inte.

"Åh, du tycker det är roligt nu syrran, men exakt hur mycket har ni fått förvandla då? Det blir olidligt svårt snart, du ska få se!" En mörkhårig femteårselev kom fram till dem och han rufsade Lily i håret.

"Äh stick nu! Och låt bli mitt hår." Fräste Lily. Han flinade och var borta lika plötsligt som han hade kommit.

"Min bror", muttrade Lily, "han är så mallig för att han har blivit Prefekt." Sade hon. De avbröts av ett gäng Slytherinkillar som gick förbi och högljutt diskuterade någonting.

"Ärligt, så fattar jag inte hur hon kan heta Black i efternamn. Jag menar… hon är ju smutsskallefödd? Eller hur? Och jag kan inte tänka mig att någon i familjen Black skulle gifta sig med _henne_! Äh, Se dig för!" En blek pojke med brunt, stort hår knuffade sig förbi Mira, Lily och Jane och pojkens vänner följde honom.

"Knuffas inte!" hojtade Lily, "idiot." Lade hon till när Slytherineleverna hade försvunnit in i nästa korridor.

"Hur vågar de prata illa om en lärare?" Rasade Lily.

"Jag förstår inte", sa Mira, "pratade de om Professor Black? Jag tycker hon verkar vara bra." Försvarade Mira henne. För hon kom ihåg hur Professorn hade tröstat henne och hjälpt henne bara några dagar tidigare.

"Jo, hon _är _en bra lärare, men de kallade henne smutsskalle! De idioterna fattar ingenting..." Lily muttrade för sig själv. Hon var riktigt upprörd, det syntes. Och Mira vågade inte fråga mer. _Lily verkligen brusa upp ibland._ Tänkte Mira när de fortsatte genom korridorerna mot stora salen för att äta lunch.


	11. Vandring

Vandring

På kvällen satt Mira, Lily, Jane och Ebony, de fyra Gryffindorflickorna i deras årskurs, och gjorde den första läxan de fått. Professor Longbottom i örtlära hade gett dem en uppgift med några frågor att skriva.

"Juste, jag skulle vilja låna en bok från biblioteket innan vi går och lägger oss." Suckade Lily. Ebony såg ut genom fönstret.

"Det kan inte vara så sent ännu. Du hinner nog kila ner till biblioteket." Sa hon. Jane nickade instämmande.

"Jag följer gärna med." Sade Mira, hon ville gärna se biblioteket eftersom hon hört att det kunde vara så gigantiskt och finnas så många intressanta böcker där.

"Vi sticker dit på en gång." Föreslog Lily och de två reste sig ur sofforna och klättrade ut ur porträtthålet. Oturligt nog visade det sig att biblioteket var låst.

"Fint", suckade Lily, "det är väl bäst att vi går tillbaka." hon hade knappt föreslagit det innan det hördes ett skrammel inifrån biblioteket. De båda flickorna stelnade till och lyssnade spänt. Ännu ett ljud kom inifrån. Lily och Mira backade försiktigt därifrån, men Mira råkade komma åt en posterad riddarrustning precis bredvid. En gestalt kom flygande ut genom dörren och stannade tvärt i luften.

"Åhåå!" skrek den, "nu har Peeves nog kommit på er." Flickorna såg skräckslagna på uppenbarelsen. Skepnaden liknade ett spöke lite, men samtidigt verkade den mer kompakt än vad Hogwarts spöken såg ut att vara. Den svävande gestalten drog in ett djupt andetag och skrek sedan:

"Elever uppe! Elever uppe!" I den totala tystnaden lät skriket öronbedövande. Lily och Mira satte av mot Gryffindortornet. De rundade ett hörn och krockade med någon. En skäggig, blond och stor man blockerade deras väg.

"Jaså, ni e ute och springer så här sent? Förstaårselever till och med…" Mannen hade en road men samtidigt hotfull ton i den dova rösten.

"Herrn, v-vi skulle bara…" Lily försökte stammande förklara sig. Den här mannen var sannerligen skrämmande.

"Thodernus?" Hördes en röst någonstans bakom Mira och ett ljus från en trollstav uppenbarade sig.

"Amanda? Vad får dig att vandra omkring i den här delen av slottet. Jag har för mig att ditt kontor ligger långt härifrån." Den blonde mannen lät aningen sur och besviken. Amanda gav den stora mannen en varnande blick.

"Jag hörde Peeves skrika, jag är säker på att få personer undgick det, så jag skyndade mig hit." Professor Black såg ner på Mira och Lily. Hon såg en aning irriterad ut när Mira mötte hennes blick.

"Jag försäkrar er, Thodernus, att du inte behöver bekymra dig om dessa två elever. De tillhör Gryffindor och jag ska genast ta med dem in på mitt kontor." Fortsatte professor Black. Det ryckte oroligt i en halsmuskel på mannen men han talade lika lugnt som alltid.

"Ja visst." Han gav Professorn ett stelt leende och svepte iväg genom den mörka korridoren.

"Ni två, följ med mig." Sade Professor Black strängt och vände sig om. De började gå i tystnad längst de mörka korridorerna. Mira hade tappat bort sig efter en knapp halvminut. Mira såg på Lily som mötte hennes blick. Hon såg orolig ut. I hur stor knipa var de egentligen? De gick upp för en trappa och Professorn snärtade med sitt trollspö mot den närmsta dörren. Ljus flammade upp när de klev in i det avlånga rummet som måste vara Professorns kontor.

"Sätt er." Beordrade Professorn dem. De lydde. Mira såg upp på Professorn för första gången den kvällen och såg förvånat ett stort blåmärke på Professorns ena tinning. Hon drog efter andan. Det var stort nog som en knytnäve.


	12. Orent blod

Orent blod

Amanda såg på de båda flickorna. Och hon märkte att de båda såg hennes tinning. _Hur illa var det egentligen?_ Hon hade inte sett hur allvarligt det var ännu. Men det måste vara stort för de stirrade verkligen. Amanda harklade sig.

"Så, kan ni berätta vad ni gjorde uppe efter sängdags?" Frågade Amanda i en snäll men lite besvärad ton.

"Förlåt oss så mycket Professorn, men vi visste inte att klockan var så mycket. Vi skulle bara ner till biblioteket." Sade flickan Potter. Amanda såg på de båda. Bedömde dem, hon hade en fallenhet för att döma ut dem som ljög. Men dessa två verkade helt klart tala sanning. Kanske var de bara okunniga.

"Så besöket till biblioteket var så viktiga att det inte hade kunnat vänta till imorgon?" Frågade Amanda rakt på sak. Flickorna såg på varandra, och hon såg tydligt i deras ansikten att de skämdes, och att de inte hare något passande svar.

"Nå, det är inte allt för allvarligt, det här. Men tur var det att jag kom, för vissa lärare dröjer sig inte innan de delar ut strafftjänst. Professor Kirke var på god väg såg jag." Sade Amanda och såg återigen på de båda flickorna. Hon lade huvudet i handflatan med drog genast bort handen då det brände till i tinningen, den dunkade rejält och kändes öm.

"Ni slipper straff, båda två. Men se detta som en varning. Det är inte okej att bryta mot reglerna." Flickorna såg upp och nickade ivrigt.

"Dåså, ni kan gå." De båda eleverna reste sig upp och vände sig om för att gå.

"Jo, professorn?" Undrade Mira. Amanda såg upp på Mira och skakade på huvudet.

"Bry dig inte om blåmärket." Sade hon.

"Nej… visst. Det är en annan sak."

"Åh, jaså. Vad då?"

"Jo, vad betyder egentligen smutsskalle?" Frågade Mira. Flickan Potter gav Mira en varnande blick, och det kändes som om en klump, stor som en sten föll ner i Amandas mage. _Det kunde inte vara sant. Hade Mira redan fått utstått pikar på grund av sin härkomst?_

"Miss Potter, skulle ni vara snäll och vänta utanför. Jag vill prata med Miss Mist ett ögonblick." Hon nickade och gick ut.

"Sätt dig igen Mira och berätta för mig", Amanda satte sig på stolen som Miss Potter nyss hade suttit på. Hon lutade sig fram mot Mira, "vem har kallat dig smutsskalle?" Frågade hon oroligt. Mira tvekade. Hon såg upp på Amanda och sa:

"Ingen egentligen", hon tvekade ytterligare en sekund, "det är bara det att jag hörde en pojke kalla er för smutsskalle." Amanda andades ut. _Det var alltså inte så illa._

"Åh", Amanda såg på Mira, "smutsskalle är ett väldigt fult ord, det kan du ju höra själv, ordet låter negativt och elakt. Och vissa familjer, som bara härstammar från trollkarlar och häxor, kan tycka att de är bättre än andra bara för att de är "renblodiga", vilket är struntprat egentligen."

"Men det är ju fel, professorn." Sade Mira.

"Jo, jag vet, det är mycket fel Men tyvärr har agget mot mugglarfödda funnits så länge i dessa familjer så det har blivit en del av deras natur. De flesta av dessa "renblodiga" tillhör elevhemmet Slytherin. Grundaren av elevhemmet tyckte att bara renblodiga trollkarlar och häxor skulle få gå på Hogwarts, det är mycket sällan som mugglarfödda häxor och trollkarlar hamnar i Slytherin, och om någon skulle göra det så skulle personen antagligen bli retad och pikad av de andra eleverna som tycker illa om mugglare. Och nu till själva ordet. Smutsskalle betyder smutsigt blod, ja som om det skulle vara orent. Och vissa kallar då mugglarfödda för smutsskallar." Amanda kände försiktigt på sitt blåmärke, det ömmade rejält.

"Men det borde vara förbjudet att kalla människor för det, det var inte snällt av pojken att kalla er det." Sade Mira.

"Nej, det är aldrig snällt att kalla någon det, men jag själv har fått utstått liknande pikar en lång tid nu. Och jag är glad att du tycker som jag. Men tyvärr finns det inget att göra. Och om någon nu skulle kalla dig smutsskalle, så gå genast och berätta för någon lärare." Mira nickade.

"Bra, då kan ni gå tillbaka till er sovsal." Log Amanda.

"Jo, professorn, jag tror inte att vi hittar tillbaka." Sade Mira en aning generat.

"Ja det är förståeligt, jag kan visa er vägen." De båda reste sig upp och gick ut till Lily, som stod och betraktade sig själv i ett fönster. Amanda stannade upp och såg sitt hemska blåmärke. _Hjälp, vad illa det ser ut._ Tänkte hon förskräckt. Hon märkte att de båda barnen tittade på henne när hon lutade sig närmare fönstret för att ta en bättre titt. Det var mörkt och lika stort som näven på handen som hade slagit henne. Hon vände sig hastigt mot barnen.

"Ska vi gå då?" Barnen nickade lite missmodigt och de följde henne tillbaka mot Gryffindortornet. Hon lämnade flickorna och gick tillbaka igen. Efter ett kort möte i korridoren med Professor Longbottom som förvånat hade stirrat på blåmärket när det passerade varandra så stängde hon in sig på sitt kontor. _Jag ska INTE påverkas av Thodernus Kirke. Inte! _Tänkte hon när hon låste dörren, gick fram till sitt nyligen inskaffade minneshåll och drog ut det hemska minnet av Professorns slag.


	13. Läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster

Läraren i försvar mot svartkonster

"Professor Kirke, undervisar första året på Hogwarts. Elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin." Professor Thodernus Kirke såg ut över den spända klassen och granskade varje elev. Mira kände sig lite olustig när han såg på henne. Det var mannen som hon och Lily hade sprungit in i kvällen innan. De hade sett Professor Black vid frukosten, och hennes blåmärke hade antagit en gulnande nyans under natten, och det var inte bara Lily och Mira som hade reagerat på Professorns ansikte vid frukosten. De flesta eleverna i stora salen hade suttit och viskat och pekat diskret på Professorn som försökt dölja det med sin ljusa snedlugg så gott det gick.

"Nå, i det här klassrummet ska jag försöka lära er att försvara er mot onda krafter och besvärjelser." Professor Kirke såg ut över klassen igen. Eleverna satt knäpptysta och såg på läraren. Det märktes att klassen tyckte att professorn vad en aning skrämmande.

"Ni kan börja med att slå upp inledningen i boken och läsa." Sade Professor Kirke. De läste under total tystnad, eleverna rörde sig knappt vid bänkarna. Hur mycket Mira än försökte koncentrera sig så kunde hon inte få grepp om texten. Hon kom ihåg en formel som Lilys bror Albus hade använt kvällen innan i uppehållsrummet för att minnas en text. Försiktigt drog hon ut sig trollstav och mumlade formeln. Det hördes ett brak och hennes stol ramlade ihop. Förfärat såg hon sig omkring. Alla elever såg på henne. Professorn såg upp från sin kateder. _Åh nej! _Tänkte Mira förtvivlat, stolen som hon nyss suttit på låg i en hög av träbitar. Det gnistrade oroväckande om träbitarna. Professorn kom fram till henne och grep tag i hennes arm. Han drog upp henne och tittade argt på Mira.

"Jaså, du tyckte att det skulle vara kul att slita sönder stolen va? Använda lite magi?"

"N-nej prof-f-essorn!" Stammade Mira. Professorn drog fram Mira till katedern och slängde fram ett pergamentstycke från en låda. Han viftade förargat med trollstaven och en liten text dök upp.

"Ta med det här till Professor Black." Sade han tyst med ilsken röst till Mira. Hon vågade inte säga emot. Skräckslagen skyndade hon sig ut ur klassrummet, hon hann inte ens ned för trappan till våningen under innan tårarna började rinna. Det var orättvist. Hon menade det inte, hon ville bara lära sig det som stod i boken. Väl framme vid Professor Blacks kontor knackade hon på dörren och torkade bort tårarna med ärmen. Det kom inget svar inifrån. Hon öppnade dörren och såg sig omkring.

"Hallå? Professorn?" Mira klev in på kontoret och satte sig. Allt var tyst. En bokhylla täckte den bortre väggen och utanför ett fönster skymtade Mira sex höga målstolpar. En skål på skrivbordet fångad Miras uppmärksamhet. Hon gick fram till bordet och ställde sig över skålen. En dimmig vätska virvlade omkring och hon kunde skymta en man långt där nere. Nyfiket petade hon med fingret i vätskan och en virvlande känsla grep tag i henne. Hon föll genom vätskan och landade på ett hårt stengolv. Hon reste sig hastigt upp och såg sig omkring. Det var exakt samma kontor som hon nyss hade suttit i, skillnaden var att det var mörk ute nu och att Kirke stod och stirrade rakt på henne.


	14. Minnet

Minnet

Mira vände sig om och såg att det som Professor Kirke egentligen stirrade på var professor Black.

"Åh, professorn! Förlåt mig, men jag ramlade ner i en dimma i stenskålen…" Hon avbröt sig mitt i meningen. Professorn verkade inte ha hört eller sett henne.

"Professorn?" Frågade Mira och viftade med handen.

"Menar du allvar?" Utbrast plötsligt Kirke. Mira hoppade till och backade bakåt ett steg. Otroligt nog gick hon rätt igenom skrivbordet.

"Ja, varför skulle jag ljuga?" svarade Professor Black kyligt, "och som jag har talar om för dig så har jag redan en man." Fortsatte hon. Kirke fick ett rasande uttryck i ansiktet och tog två långa kliv fram till Black. Hon räckte honom bara till axlarna eftersom han var så lång. Han var på vippen att säga något men istället hördes en smäll och Professor Black låg på golvet. Mira flämtade till och det gjorde även Professor Black. Kirke vände sig om och stormade ut ur kontoret.

"Jag som trodde du var okej, äckliga smutsskalle." Muttrade han innan han försvann. Mira sprang fram till sin professor och försökte röra henne, men det gick inte. Hon gled bara rakt igenom. Och till sin förfäran såg hon hur professorn grät. Mira kippade efter andan, men det gjorde ingenting eftersom professorn inte verkade se henne. Blod hade börjat droppa från där knogen hade träffat henne. Mira såg sig förtvivlat omkring. Vad tusan var det här för ställe? Professor Kirke hade ju slagit henne! Professorn fortsatte att snyfta och gråta ihopkrupen mot bokhyllan. Och så plötsligt hörde Mira någon som pratade lång borta. Hon lyfte blicken mot taket och så helt plötsligt var hon uppe ur stenskålen igen. Rösterna hördes utifrån dörren och Mira skyndade sig att sätta sig på en stol. Dörren öppnades och in klev Professor Black. Blåmärket var fortfarande gulaktigt, men det såg inte lika illa ut idag. Hon pratade ivrigt med Professor Longbottom i örtlära. De båda stannade i dörröppningen.

"Miss Mist. Vad gör du här?" Undrade Professor Black. Mira såg på professorn, hon hade nyss sett henne sitta och gråta på stengolvet, och nu stod hon i dörren, helt samlad och log. Mira var helt förvirrad.

"Öh, jo… Professor Kirke skickade hit mig", sade Mira blygt, "och förlåt för att jag inte väntade utanför. Jag trodde…" Professorn avbröt henne.

"Det är ingen fara." Men hon sneglade misstänksamt på stenskålen på skrivbordet.

"Är vi klara Professor Longbottom?" Undrade Professor Black och log mot Professorn bredvid.

"Ja, självklart. Jag lämnar er ifred." Han vände sig om och försvann ut genom dörren.

"Andra gången du är här på två dagar." Sade Amanda allvarligt. Mira sneglade på minneshållet och sedan tillbaka på Professorn.

"Jo, jag kommer från lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster. Professor Kirke sa åt mig att ge er den här." Sade Mira och Amanda rös ofrivilligt till när hon hörde namnet på professorn. Mira räckte fram ett ihoprullat stycke pergament och såg forskande på Amanda. Amanda tog det och undvek flickans blick. _Hade hon sett minnet? Är det därför hon ser så skrämd ut?_ Amanda läste brevet:

**Den här eleven har vandaliserat en utav skolans klassrumsstolar och jag föreslår därför straffkommendering. /T. Kirke**

Mira såg nervöst på Professor Black, hon undrade om professorn visste något om hur Mira hade sett henne bli slagen. Professor Black tittade granskande på Mira.

"Berätta vad som hände." Sade hon kort.

"Professorn, det var absolut inte meningen att trilla ner i skålen! Jag borde inte gått in på ert kontor!" Utbrast Mira och såg nervöst på Professor Black som hade blivit vit i ansiktet vilket gjorde att blåmärket framträdde ännu tydligare.

"Det jag egentligen menade var hur det kommer sig att jag har fått en lapp där det står att du har "vandaliserat" skolans möbler?" frågade Professorn med iskall röst, "men berätta istället… vad du såg i minneshållet." Sade Professorn. Hon såg mycket arg ut.


	15. Tillbakablickar

Tillbakablickar

Mira antog att det var bäst att säga sanningen.

"Jo, j-jag såg er, Professorn, och Professor Kirke." Hon böjde ner huvudet eftersom hon inte vågade se på Professor Black. Det hörde sen suck från professorn och när Mira tittade upp såg hon att Professorn satt med huvudet i händerna.

"Mira", Mira såg förvånat upp, hon var inte van att bli tilltalad med sitt förnamn, "du måste lova att inte säga något." Sade Professorn.

"Såg du något mer?" Frågade hon sedan och naglade fast blicken på Mira.

"Nej, jag lovar!" Sa Mira. Professorn såg ursinnigt på henne.

"Sanningen nu Mira." Sade hon strängt.

"Det är sanningen, jag l-lovar." Allting hände så snabbt. Professorn hade tagit fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot Mira.

"Legilimens!" Mira såg för sin inre blick när hon gick till den gamla skolan och alla flyttade på sig och viskade om henne så fort hon kom nära. Hon såg sin mamma ligga i en kista, kall och död, hon såg sin far slå henne och skrika hemska ord och hon såg Kirke slå till Professor Black så hon ramlade ner på golvet. Det var över lika plötsligt som det hade börjat. Mira satt flämtande på stolen och skakade. Hon var plötsligt alldeles kallsvettig. Men värre var att professorn stirrade på Mira med stora ögon.

"Jag…", hon såg ner på sitt trollspö, "är hemskt ledsen. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig. Jag var tvungen att veta." Hon såg upp på Mira igen.

"Ingen skada skedd Professorn." Sade Mira försiktigt. Men det var inte helt sant. Hon hade försökt under många år att förtränga minnet av sin mamma i kistan. Men nu hade allt bubblat upp till ytan igen. Hon kände hur tårarna började rinna. _Nej! Jag får inte gråta._ Sade hon bestämt till sig själv. Men lik förbannat rann tårarna längst kinderna. Och mitt emot henne satt Professor Black och såg fullkomligt förfärad ut.

Amanda förstod det inte. _Hade hon verkligen gjort så mot en elev? Vad hon verkligen så hemsk?_ Den lilla flickan som påminde henne så mycket om sig själv, hur kunde Amanda göra så här mot henne? Mira grät, det såg hon.

"Mira", sade hon försiktigt, "förlåt mig. Det jag nyss gjorde finns det ingen ursäkt för." Amanda försökte samla sig igen.

"Jag förstår fullkomligt om du är arg på mig." Mira skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är inte arg, Professorn. Det är mitt fel. Jag skulle inte ha snokat." Mira torkade tårarna ur ögonen.

"Åh, jag klandrar dig inte", Amanda gav Mira ett litet leende, "minnessållet stod ju framme. Det var jag som var oförsiktig. Men var snäll och tala inte om för någon om vad du såg. Det skulle ge mig… en massa problem."

"Självklart inte professorn. Och jag antar att du såg det samma som jag såg nyss?" Frågade Mira osäkert.

"Ja, och ännu en gång ber jag om ursäkt. Det var verkligen inte rätt, det jag gjorde."

"Det gör ingenting. Bara ni inte heller berättar för någon om min far." Sade flickan. Amanda suckade och såg besvärat på Mira. Hon ville inget hellre än att hjälpa flickan. Men för nuet verkade det orättvist att inte lova detsamma som flickan lovat henne.

"Då säger vi så", sade Amanda och såg ner på sitt skrivbord, det lilla stycket pergament som Mira kommit med låg fortfarande där, "och angående den här lappen så är jag säker på att du inte menade något illa med stolen." Mira skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag svär." svarade Mira.

"Då ser jag ingen anledning till att hålla dig kvar här." De båda reste sig upp.

"Visst har vi lektion med er nu?" Undrade Mira.

"Ja, det kanske är lika bra att vi går bort till klassrummet, eller vad säger du?" och så lade Amanda till, "om det är något du vill prata om sen, så tveka inte att komma till mitt kontor." Mira nickade; "tack Professorn", sade hon och de båda log mot varandra


	16. Halsbandet

Halsbandet

Under middagen satt Mira och funderade. Varför hade Professor Kirke egentligen slagit Professor Black? Han hade kallat henne smutsskalle precis som Mira hade hört Slytherinpojken göra.

"Mira, ryck upp dig. Du är väldigt tyst." Sade Lily som hade märkt Miras frånvaro i samtalet. Mira såg upp från sig tallrik med potatismos. Både Jane och Lily såg uppfodrande på henne.

"Bry dig inte om den där lappen Mira", sade Jane, "det vad ju en olyckshändelse, eller hur?" Mira mumlade något till svar och de gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. På andra våningen när de gick förbi en oanvänd dörr hörde Mira plötsligt något.

"Vänta..." sade hon, "lyssna, hör ni?" Lily och Jane såg frågande på henne.

"Nej, inte mer än något som gurglar." Sade Jane osäkert. Men det Mira hörde var inte något som gurglade. Hon gick försiktigt fram till dörren och öppnade den.

"Nej Mira!" Viskade Lily, plötsligt rädd.

"Låt det bara vara." Uppmanade Jane. Mira lyssnade inte. Dörren gnisslade till och gled upp. Det var ett rum med kranar och toalettbås, och ett övergivet sådant. Det såg inte ut att ha använts på år. Mira hörde nu ordentligt vad det var som lät. En ljus ton som vagt ekade genom rummet. En förtrollande röst sjöng ord på ett språk som Mira aldrig hade hört förut. Toner som höjdes och sänktes i en harmonisk takt.

"Hör ni sången?" Frågade Mira förundrat till sina vänner. Men Lily och Jane hade backat bort från badrummet och stod nu utanför.

"Mira, kom vi går nu." Sade Jane. Men Mira skakade på huvudet och gick längre in i rummet. Tio handfat bildade en cirkel mitt i och dystra bås stod uppradade längst väggarna. Sången kom ifrån det närmsta handfatet. Mira gick förundrat fram till det och skruvade på det. Ingenting hände. Och så hördes ett skrik bakom henne och en vit skepnad kom susande mot Mira. Hon backade förskräckt in i handfatet och drog efter andan när skepnaden flög rakt igenom henne. Hon hörde sedan en flicka börja gråta och överröstade den vackra sången. Ett spöke hade flugit igenom Mira och satt nu i fönstret nära taket.

"Jag vill inte ha några besökare!" Snyftade spöket och tittade menande på Mira.

"Men det här är väl en toalett?" Frågade Mira, hon lade märke till att spöket var en väldigt ung flicka.

"Jag vill inte! NEEJ!" Tjöt spöket och flög iväg till närmsta bås, det hördes ett gurglande ljud från toaletten och spöket var försvunnet. Chockad vände sig Mira om och såg ner i handfatet. På botten glimmade nu en vit kedja med en blå pärla på. Hon tog förundrat upp den och hörde att den svaga sången kom inifrån den slipade, havsblåa pärlan som hade samma storlek som en nagel.

"Mira, det här är ingen bra idé", hördes det utifrån korridoren, "vi går tillbaka nu. Det här stället ser övergivet ut, det ligger något kusligt över stället!" Lilys röst skälvde. Mira stoppade ner smycket i fickan och sprang ut till Jane och Lily.


	17. Halloween

Halloween

Det blev halloween och Mira som hade blivit väldigt förtjust i sitt halsband bar det hela tiden. Sången som kom ifrån pärlan hördes knappt men hon kände sig ändå då lugn och harmonisk när hon då och då hörde melodin. Ingen annan verkade höra, men Mira funderade inte mycket över det eftersom hon var överförtjust över sin nya ägodel.

"Tänk om det är någon annans smycke då?" Sade Lily när de var på väg ner till stora salen för att äta en storslagen middag.

"Det tror jag inte, varför skulle det då ligga på en övergiven och hemsökt toalett?" undrade Mira och tog fram halsbandet för att studera det.

"Jag gillar det ändå inte. Det bästa skulle vara att låta det vara." Suckade Lily.

"Lily, det här är det första smycket som jag äger, nånsin. Jag gillar det." Försvarade Mira halsbandet.

"Jaha, verkligen? Har du inga andra smycken?" Frågade Lily förvånat och Mira Skakade på huvudet. De klev in i stora salen som dagen till ära var pyntad med levande fladdermöss som susade runt bland väggarna, pumpalyktor som kusligt svävade ovanför borden och all övrig utsmyckning gick i svart och orange. Mira och Lily stannade ett ögonblick vid porten för att beundra alltsammans men satte sig sedan bredvid Lilys bror Albus vid Gryffindorbordet. Mira hängde halsbandet runt halsen och hörde ett ögonblick hur en vag ton sjöngs fram ur den blå pärlan.

"Albus, kan du skicka den röda såsen?" Frågade Mira försiktigt. Albus gav den till henne och log. Mira lade märke till hur gröna och klara hans ögon var, inte som Lilys nästan bruna. Albus återgick till att prata med en blond pojke bredvid honom och besviket hällde Mira på såsen på sin tallrik. Varför hon var besviken visste hon inte riktigt. Kanske hon hade velat prata med Albus. _Men han ser väl mig som någon fånig kompis till hans lillasyster._ Tänkte hon förbittrat, Mira var liten och så var det helt enkelt. Kanske var det för att hon ätit så mycket, men hon kände hur hon blev allt sömnigare och allt runt omkring henne blev luddigt. Mira gäspade stort och försökte se sig omkring, men allt var bara en formlös massa. _Vad gör det?_ Var hennes sista tanke och hon kunde höra de lugnande tonerna från sitt älskade halsband.


	18. Blackouts

Blackouts

"God morgon Mira." Lilys röst hördes från ett avlägset ställe. Mira öppnade ögonen och ljus strömmade från sovsalens fönster.

"Hur hamnade jag här?" Frågade Mira.

"Ett vanligt 'god morgon' tillbaks hade varit trevligt." Log Lily lite retsamt.

"Nej, allvarligt. Hur hamnade jag här uppe?" Frågade Mira förvånat, hon hade ingen aning om hur hon förflyttat sig från stora salen och upp till sin säng.

"Öhh… du gick hit med mig, Jane och Ebony igår kväll, om det är det du menar?" Undrade Lily och såg nu lite oroligt på Mira. Mira kände sig lite olustig, hade det verkligen varit så?

"Gjorde jag?"

"Jaa… Det var inge större fel på dig då, men nu när jag tänker efter så var du ovanligt tyst", fortsatte Lily, "hur så? Mår du inte bra?" Undrade hon.

"Nja, jodå. Det var inget." Sade Mira lite undvikande. Lily ryckte på axlarna och bytte samtalsämne.

"Tja, snart är det ju jullov. Det ska bli skönt att få komma hem." Log hon. En klump i Miras mage började växa. _Är jag tvungen att resa hem på jul? _Suckade hon. Men Lily svarade på frågan innan Mira ens hade sagt den högt.

"Jag åker i alla fall hem, men vissa stannar ju kvar på Hogwarts. Jag vet! Du kan ju besöka oss i Godric's Hollow!" Utbrast hon.

"Ja, det skulle vara trevligt." Log Mira.

"Efter jul i sånt fall, för vi firar jämt jul med familjen." Fortsatte Lily. Och helt plötsligt var julen något att se fram emot.

Men Mira var fortfarande bekymrad över sin blackout. Var hon sjuk på något vis? Dagarna flöt på och Mira upplevde ibland att hon kunde befinna sig på något ställe utan en aning om hur hon kommit dit, det hände också att hon fick höra om vissa saker hon hade sagt men att hon själv inte kom ihåg när hon sagt det. Lily, Jane och Ebony hade också börjat lägga märke till Miras frånvaro.

"Hur är det med dig egentligen?" Hade Ebony frågat efter ett plötsligt uppvaknande på en lektion i örtlära.

"Jag vet inte." mumlade Mira som var rejält skrämd, "Vad hade vi för lektion innan den här?"

"Trollsryckskonst." Svarade Ebony.

"Aha." Miras ben skakade och hon kände hur hon fick svårt att andas. För hon hade inget som helst minne av den tidigare lektionen. Men så hörde hon en melodi från sitt halsband, som hon nu bar hela tiden, och ett lugn svepte över henne.


	19. En gång för mycket

En gång för mycket

På väg till sista lektionen för dagen befann sig de fyra Gryffindorflickorna i en korridor på femte våningen.

"Skynda er nu. Vi är sena." Uppmanade Lily. De skyndade sig runt ett hörn.

"Hörrni, jag måste verkligen gå på toa." Utbrast Mira.

"_Måste_ du verkligen nu? Kan du inte vänta." Frågade Jane. Mira skakade på huvudet.

"Jaja, skynda dig då. Vi kan tala om för Professor Black varför du är sen." Suckade Lily.

"Ja, hon brukar ha överseende med dig." Log Ebony. Mira slank in på toaletten och de andra flickorna skyndade iväg mot lektionen. När Mira var klar såg hon sig sedan i spegeln och upptäckte att hon var ovanligt blek. Hon började känna sig en aning orolig igen. _Varför har jag blivit så konstig?_ Hon hann knappt tänka tanken innan hon kände synen avta och hon blev trött. _Nej! Inte nu igen!_ Tänkte hon panikslaget. Hon försökte ta sig ut i korridoren men lyckades inte. Hon föll ihop på golvet, fortfarande kämpandes hörde hon hur en svag melodi svävade ut från sitt smycke. Med den sista kraften hon hade försökte hon slita loss halsbandet vilket ledde till att det sjöng ännu högre.

"Nej… jag vill… inte." Försökte Mira och hörde sången brusa ännu högre.

"Professorn, förlåt att vi kommer försent." Miss Potter log ursäktande mot Amanda. _Så lik Ginny._ Tänkte hon roat.

"Det gör ingenting, var är Miss Mist?" Frågade Amanda.

"På toaletten, Professorn." Amanda nickade.

"Då så, kan vi börja. Idag ska vi försöka oss på lite mer teori." Eleverna suckade.

"Det är dessvärre inte jag som bestämmer hur kursen ska utföras, om ni har klagomål så råder jag er att ta upp det med rektor McGonagall." Amanda såg roat eleverna skruva på sig oroligt.

"Nå, regeln om transformativa djurarter. Någon som kommer ihåg?" En elev räckte upp handen.

"Ja, Miss Davies."

"Visst är det regeln om ryggradslösa respektive däggdjur när det gäller förvandling av dem?" Sade hon osäkert.

"Alldeles riktigt." Sa Amanda. Lektionen förflöt, men Mira verkade inte komma tillbaka. Amanda insåg själv att hon brydde sig allt för mycket om flickan, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Så med en halvtimme kvar bröt hon.

"Så, jag tror att det räcker med teori för den här gången. I hinken ligger det sniglar, med det ni har gått igenom och förhoppningsvis antecknat vill jag att ni ska försöka er på att förvandla dem på något vis. Jag är strax tillbaka." Amanda gick in mellan bänkraderna mot Miss Potters plats.

"Skulle vi kunna tala utanför?" Frågade Amanda. Flickan nickade och följde oroligt Amanda ut ur klassrummet. Väl ute i korridoren såg Lily Potter väldigt orolig ut.

"Du är god vän med Mira, eller hur?" Frågade Amanda, hon brydde sig inte om att använda efternamn nu.

"Ja, professorn. Men jag vet inte vad hon är." Lily lät orolig.

"Brukar hon vara frånvarande på lektionerna?" Frågade Amanda. Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Inte så här, hon brukar vara ovanligt tyst ibland, som om hon inte var där. Men aldrig har hon smitit från en lektion förut." Det hördes på rösten att Lily också var orolig. Och Amanda funderade febrilt på var som kunnat få Mira att hoppa över lektionen.

"Vet du var Mira kan ha tagit vägen?" Lily skakade på huvudet återigen.

"Hon har inte mått så bra under de senaste veckorna, professorn. Hon säger att hon får blackouts ibland och jag kan märka det. Hon blir stirrig och går knappt att tala med." Lily lät nästan hysterisk, "Vad har hänt med henne, Professorn?"

"Jag vet inte säkert, var såg du henne senast?" Lily pekade mot en dörr i slutet av korridoren. Amanda skyndade sig dit och ryckte upp den. Hon flämtade till. Mitt på golvet låg Mira, hon såg ut att vara medvetslös. Hennes naglar hade klöst på stengolvet och de var alldeles blodiga. Amanda sprang fram till Mira och böjde sig ner över henne. Lily skrek till någonstans bakom henne.

"Miss Potter, kom inte in hit. Gå tillbaka till klassrummet och säg åt dem att ni slutar för idag." Lily protesterade inte hon vände sig om och det hördes springande steg som tydde på att hon skyndade sig tillbaka mot klassrummet.

Amanda lyfte upp Mira i sin famn och skyndade sig ut, hon var tvungen att ta med Mira till sjukhusflygeln. Trots att Amanda var liten och lätt var hon mycket stark och flickan i hennes famn var lätt, Amanda blev knappt andfådd av att föra henne två våningar upp.

Steg. Dunk, dunk, dunk. Och en klänning som smidigt frasade. Mira kände bara smärta i sitt huvud och sången som skallrade inom henne. Hon lyckades öppna ena ögat och hon såg att hon låg i famnen på professor Black.

"Aj, sången…" Mira förmådde sig inte att säga mer. Professorn såg oroligt ner på henne och Mira svimmade igen.


	20. Uppvaknande

Uppvaknande

"När kommer hon att vakna?" Hördes en orolig röst intill Mira.

"Ganska så snart skulle jag tro." Hördes en gammal kvinnas stämma. Mira låg helt stilla och funderade på var som hade hänt. Hennes huvud dunkade och sången hördes fortfarande i hennes medvetande. Mira önskade att den kunde upphöra, men hon hade varken kraft till att be någon ta bort den eller själv slita av sig halsbandet som den kom ifrån. Mira kisade med ögonen och såg en mörk skepnad stå en bit till höger om Mira själv. Skepnaden talade med en bredare och ljusare skepnad intill. Mira försökte säga något men det gick inte. Mira blinkade och såg sedan allt lite klarare. Den slanka skepnaden var Professor Black som bar en mörk och välsydd klänning i typiskt häx-stuk med håret uppsatt i en graciös fläta och den vita personen var en äldre dam med ljust förkläde och grått hår.

"Se, Madam Pomfrey. Hon är vaken." Professor Blacks mjuka röst talade i en lugn stämma.

"Mira, hur är det med dig?" Mira blinkade ytterligare några gånger för att få tillbaka sin syn helt och hållet.

"Sången… t-ta av det." Stammade Mira. Professor Black såg oroligt på Mira.

"Säg det igen, jag hörde inte."

Hals-sbandet… ta av det." Mira kände med ens en enorm lättnad. Dunkandet och sången i huvudet försvann med ens och hon kände hur allting klarnade. Smycket låg i Professorns hand.

"Tack." De två kvinnorna såg på henne med frågande blickar.

"Känns det bättre?" Frågade den äldre kvinnan som tydligen hette Madam Pomfrey. Mira nickade utmattad.

"Jag undrar var det är med det här halsbandet." Sade Amanda Black. Mira satte sig upp och försökte hindra Professorn, men för sent. Med ett stön föll Amanda ihop efter att ha satt på sig halsbandet. Hon slet det av sig och flämtade.

"Aj, vad i Merlins namn är det här för halsband?" Utbrast hon. Efter att ha hämtat sig i ett ögonblick svängde Amanda med sitt trollspö och frammanade ett silvrigt lodjur som i ett språng försvann ut ur salen.

"Vem hämtar du?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Kirke." Han kan en hel del om svartkonst." Sade Amanda. Mira förstod ingeting av det Professor Black gjorde. Hade hon skickat iväg ett lodjur för att hämta Professor Kirke?

"Mira", fortsatte Professorn, "varifrån fick du halsbandet?" Mira tvekade inte en sekund över att berätta. Hon berättade allt som hänt medans hon haft det och var någonstans som hon hittade det. Hon insåg nu hur korkad hon varit. Mira visste att det fanns onda ting i magivärlden som hon aldrig skulle trott i mugglarvärlden. Och att ta till vara på något okänt var bara så idiotiskt. Mira hände tårarna trilla ner längst kinderna.

"Nåja, det löste sig i alla fall." Sade Amanda tröstande när Mira var klar med sin berättelse.

"Jag är glad att du mår bra." Mira log utmattat och såg hur Professor Kirke klev in.

"Amanda, vad vill du?" Ropade han.

"Kära Thodernus, det finns ingen anledning till att prata så högt." Utbrast Madam Pomfrey. Professorn log stelt.

"Nej, självklart inte." Muttrade han och log stelt åt Madam Pomfrey, en ironi klingade i rösten.

"Thodernus, vad exakt är detta för halsband?" Begärde Amanda att få veta. Professor Kirke klev fram mot henne och studerade det noggrant. Det tog över fem minuter av muttrande och trollande, tillslut gav han upp och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har aldrig sett något liknande." Var hans svar. Professor Black såg en aning besviket på honom.

"Så du vet inte vad det är för sorts magi?" Undrade hon.

"Det ser ut som antiaktiv-levnadsmagi, men jag kan inte veta säkert." Mira förstod inte alls vad "antiaktiv-någonting" var för något. Men hon lade märke till att Professor Kirke nu var fullkomligt uppslukas av föremålet. Han vred och vände på det åter igen och mumlade flera formler, men utan resultat.

"Hmm… jag tror att jag tar med det till kontoret för att studera smycket mera noggrant." Muttrade han och var försvunnen på en sekund.

"Ja, jag är säker på att ni lyckats gjort Thodernus rejält besatt av ett nytt ont föremål." Suckade Madam Pomfrey.

"Hmm… Ja, sannerligen. Men om det är någon på Hogwarts som kan om sådant så är det han." Sade Professor Black. De båda kvinnorna verkade en aning oroliga.


	21. Idioti

Idioti

Det hade gått några veckor sedan Amanda hade hittat Mira i badrummet och Amanda tänkte ofta på vad som kunde ha hänt med Mira. För det verkade faktiskt som om flickan hade blivit besatt av smycket under vissa perioder. Professorn kom ihåg att Ginny berättat att hon blivit besatt av Voldemort under sitt första år på Hogwarts, allt på grund utav en till synes harmlös dagbok. Amanda rös. Kanske var detta också en kvarvarande sak från Voldemorts tid? Nej, så kunde det inte vara. Amanda var på väg mot Thodernus Kirkes kontor. Efter att han hade slagit Amanda i tinningen var stämningen mellan dem en aning spänd, men det hindrade henne inte från att utöva sitt yrke. Efter att ha tvekat en stund knackade hon på dörren och det hördes ett dovt "Kom in". Amanda stack ned handen i sin klännings ficka och kände sitt trollspö. _Bara för säkerhets skull._ Tänkte hon innan kon steg in på kontoret.

"Jaså, det är du." Sade Thodernus till hälsning. Amanda nickade kort.

"Jag har bara kommit för att höra om du hittat något mer om smycket." Sade Amanda rakt på sak. Hon ville väldigt gärna ge sig av därifrån så fort som möjligt.

"Nej, ingenting. Jag sa ju att jag skulle meddela dig om jag kommit på något mer!" Röt han så Amanda hoppade till. Ett par tomma eldwhisky-flaskor stod på det överfyllda skrivbordet och överallt i rummet låg böcker, pergamentrullar och diverse elevarbeten. Det var uppenbart att Thodernus inte var på det bästa humöret.

"Jo, självklart. Ursäkta att jag störde. Jag var bara lite nyfiken, inget mer." Hon vände sig om för att gå, men Thodernus grep tag i hennes arm och reste sig upp. Han höll henne i så hårt att hon inte kunde slita sig.

"Släpp mig." Sade hon dovt och förhoppningsvis hotfullt. Men han var över ett huvud längre än henne och säkerligen dubbelt så stark.

"Varför gå?" Frågade han och hans andedräkt stank av eldwhisky. Amanda kände paniken bubbla upp inom henne. Hon försökte få tag om sitt trollspö men Thodernus grep tag i hennes andra arm också.

"Sluta, släpp!" Skrek hon. Hon var helt försvarslös! Aldrig med skulle hon lita på den blonde mannen som höll fast henne. Leendes drog han henne längre in i rummet. Hon tänkte på sin far som hade gjort samma sak mot Amanda flera gånger för många år sedan. _Nej!_ Tänkte hon.

"Släpp!" Skrek hon igen, men ingen reaktion. Hon var rejält fast. Varför skulle hon vara så liten och försvarslös utan magin? Hennes tio-centimetersklackar rispade golvet då hon stretade emot och hennes armar värkte. Professor Kirke var en idiot, och Amanda skulle inte dröja med att rapportera detta till Rektor McGonagall. Hennes axel knakade till när hon ryckte och vred. Hon knäade honom så att han lossade greppet och på mindre än en sekund hade hon dragit fram sitt trollspö.

"Impedimenta!" Skrek hon och riktade det mot Thodernus. Hon rusade ut ur kontoret och sprang genom många korridorer bort mot Rektor McGonagalls kontor. Nu med sitt trollspö i handen var hon säker. För sina duellkunskaper hade hon aldrig tvivlat på. Hon hade faktiskt fått U i både Trollformellära och Försvar mot svartkonster på FUTT-nivå.


	22. Ur Minervas perspektiv

Ur Minervas Perspektiv

Det knackade på dörren. _Vem skulle kunna störa i denna sena timme? _Tänkte Minerva förvirrat när hon bad personen på andra sidan stiga in. Det var Amanda Black, en av hennes tidigare elever som sedan hade blivit lärare på Hogwarts.

"Ah, Amanda. Vad för dig hit? Timmen är sen, klockan är nästan elva." Sade hon. Minerva satt framför sitt skrivbord i sin skottrutiga nattrock och håret lika stramt uppsatt som alltid.

"Förlåt mig så mycket om jag stör, men…" Minerva såg hur Amanda tvekade.

"Nå? Fram med det bara." Sade Minerva. Amanda drog i sina trekvarts-ärmar för att dölja armarna och samlade sig sedan.

"Jag tycker inte att Professor Kirke lämpar sig att undervisa här." Sade Amanda försiktigt, och Minerva såg spår i hennes ansikte från hur hon varit som barn. Försiktig, blyg och osäker på sig själv.

"Åh, varför passar inte han?" Frågade Minerva.

"Han… är aggressiv och dricker mycket…"

"Aggressiv? Har han slagit elever?" Frågade Minerva förskräckt.

"Nej… inte direkt, nej." Sade Amanda, hon undvek Minervas blick.

"Åh, nåväl. Jag är medveten om att han har vissa problem. Men han är ett värdefullt tillskott till lärarstabben. Och han kan mycket." Fortsatte Minerva.

"Ja, det vet jag…"

"Så, jag ser ingen anledning att avskeda honom." Avbröt Minerva. Amanda tog ett djupt andetag, som om hon samlade sig för något.

"Han har slagit mig." sade hon, "Han har varit aggressiv mot mig." Hon såg generat ned på sina fötter. Och Minerva satt där mållös. Tankarna snurrade runt i huvudet på henne. _Var det så? Hade Thodernus verkligen gjort henne illa? _

"Åh…" Minerva visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Det syntes på Amanda att hon skämdes, som en liten skolflicka som brutit mot reglerna, och vad sade man till en lärare då? Skulle Minerva trösta henne eller säganågot uppfodrande?

"Då ger det mig inget val, jag måste alltså avskeda honom." Sade Minerva i brist på annat. Amanda såg upp från golvet och nickade. Minerva såg att ett blåmärke hade blommat fram på Amandas ena tunna arm.

"Gjorde han det där?" Minerva nickade mot Amandas arm och Amanda drog snabbt över armen.

"Jo, men det ser värre ut än vad det är." Förklarade Amanda.

"Och blåmärket i tinningen i höstas, var det Thodernus?"

"Som sagt, jag får lätt blåmärken…" Mumlade hon.

"Men han gjorde det?" Sade Minerva rakt på sak. Amanda nickade. Minerva var minst sagt besviken på sina anställda. Att Amanda inte rapporterat förut, och att Thodernus över huvud taget tagit sig vatten över huvudet och gjort illa en kollega, det var pinsamt. Tänk om skolledingen hade fått reda på det? Vilken skandal.

"Nåväl, jag ska se till att hitta en ny lärare tills nästa termin börjar." Avslutade Minerva.

"Tack så mycket." Sade Amanda.

"Nå, om vi är klara så kan du gå." Amanda nickade.

"God natt, Professorn." Sade hon och gick ut genom dörren.

"God natt." Svarade en trött och förvirrad Minerva.


	23. Tillbaka till mugglarvärlden

Tillbaka till mugglarvärlden

"Åh, jag kommer sakna dig Mira." Log Lily och kramade henne. Mira log mot sin bästa vän.

"Jag kommer sakna dig också, men vi ses efter jul, eller hur?" Sade Mira.

"Ja, jag skickar en uggla till dig så kan du komma hem till oss!" Strålade Lily. Mira nickade glatt och de två vännerna sade adjö. En bit bort stod Professor Black och Ginny Potter och diskuterade ivrigt.

"Så bra, då slipper jag hämta upp Mira när skolan börjar igen, om hon bor hos er den sista veckan." Sade Professor Black. Mrs Potter sade någonting som Mira inte uppfattade och även dem sade adjö. Familjen Potter försvann genom biljettspärren och när väl Mira och Professor Black var ute i mugglarvärlden transfererade de sig tillbaka till Miras hem. Hon rös ofrivilligt till är den bleka dörren visade sig framför henne. Professor Black virade sin kappa tätare om kroppen för att bli lite varmare men ryckte till när hon sträckte ut sin ena arm igen.

"Vill du att jag följer med in?" Frågade Professorn. Mira skakade på huvudet. Hon ville inte att Professorn skulle se kaoset inomhus igen. Med ett sting i hjärtat önskade Mira att hon hade en familj som Lily, en med kärlek och värme, och inte en far som fullkomligt struntade i henne.

"Tack Professorn, för allting." Sade Mira när hon klev upp för yttertrappan.

"Tack själv Mira. Vi ses på Hogwarts." Log Professor Black varmt och transfererade sig bort med ett pang. Mira tog ett djupt andetag och klev in genom dörren.

Stanken som slog mot henne var kvävande. Det luktade otvättad hund, instängt och mögel. I luften hängde cigarettrök och genast när hon klev in rusade de två hundarna Ripper och Jack på henne och skällde som tokiga.

"Håll klaffen era eländiga…" Men han avslutade aldrig meningen för hennes far hade kommit ut i hallen och är han fick syn på Mira tystnade han.

"Vad i helsike gör du här?" Utbrast han.

"Det är jullov… alla åker hem då." Mumlade hon försiktigt. Som alltid tog det ett tag för honom att ta in det Mira sa men sen nickade han bara och suckade.

"Aha… jag antar att du är hungrig." Muttrade han, hon skakade på huvudet. Mira hade medvetet packat en lånad väska av Lily med mat och godis. Och dessutom var hon fortfarande mätt från resan med Hogwartsexpressen.

"Hm." Grymtade hennes pappa och snubblade över ena rottweilern som skällde förnärmat. Han verkade sjuk, och trots att Mira aldrig gillat sin far så mycket så blev hon ändå lite orolig. Var det för att hon hade varit borta i ett halvår och att ingen hade tagit hand om honom? Hon lade märke till att hans rökhosta hade blivit värre. Vägen till Miras rum var nästan blockerad av skräp. Saker som pizzakartonger och trasiga plastföremål stod i vägen för henne när hon släpade väskorna in till sitt rum. Det såg precis ut som hon mindes det. Det pyttelilla fönstret täcktes av grådassiga gardiner och på madrassen på golvet som skulle föreställa en säng låg bara några filtar. Mira slog sig ned på sängen och nästan genast började hon längta tillbaka till Hogwarts. Där fanns hennes vänner och slottet var mer som ett hem för henne än vad huset hon befann sig i var.

"Mira!" röt hennes pappa, "Kom ut hit!" Hon suckade och krånglade sig ut från sitt rum.

"Rasta hundarna. Det var ett tag sen." Var det enda hennes far sade där han satt på en kökspall och rökte. Mira satte på de motvilliga hundarna koppel och knuffade ut dem på gatan. _Nu är allt som vanligt igen._ Suckade hon. Hon såg verkligen inte fram emot sommarlovet sen, som antagligen skulle bli dubbelt så långt.


	24. En gnagande oro

En gnagande oro

Amanda Black var orolig, vilket inte var bra eftersom det var jullov och hon var ledig. Den senaste ugglan hon hade fått av Ginny Potter var helt enkelt oroväckande. Amanda satt i köket hemma och läste igenom det tio dagar gamla brevet.

_Amanda, _

_Vi har väntat i flera dagar nu på en uggla från Mira, men ingen har kommit. Det kan förstås bero på stormen som verkar blåsa upp, men vi trodde verkligen att hon skulle ha skickat ett svar vid det här laget. Jag och Harry börjar bli oroliga att det kanske hänt henne något. Det här blir antagligen den sista ugglan jag kan skicka dig innan stormen och jag ville bara hålla dig e aning underrättad. Hälsa Lynixus från oss._

_Ginny _

Nu hade det gått nästan två veckor och Amanda var totalt isolerad av stormen. Hon kunde inte skicka ugglor och inga ugglor kom heller till henne. Amanda bodde med sin man Lynixus Black i ett hus i Edinburgh. Utanför mullrade trafiken förbi och på andra sidan vägen sträckte sig en vacker park med snötäckta träd. Ja, Amanda var sannerligen glad över att vara hemma men hon kunde inte låta bli att bekymra sig över Mira.

"Tänker du på den där flickan igen?" En mörk röst hördes bakom henne. Amanda vände sig om och log åt sin man. Lynixus Black var son till Andromeda Black och halvbror till Nymphadora Tonks. Det skiljde ungefär tio år mellan Amanda och hennes man, men det gjorde detsamma.

"Jo, jag vet att jag inte borde. Men det är något visst med henne." Sade Amanda.

"Åh, på vilket sätt?" Undrade Lynixus och strök henne lätt över armen.

"Hon verkar bara så… liten, och försvarslös", suckade Amanda, " jag vet att jag inte borde favorisera eleverna, men…" Hon avslutade aldrig meningen.

"Hon kanske helt enkelt behöver beskydd. Du bryr dig om henne." Sade Lynixus. Amanda nickade.

"Jo, hon var nära att dö på grund utav ett halsband." Sade Amanda lite för sig själv.

"Ja, du ser. Du vill bara skydda barnet, lite moderlig instinkt." Amanda såg förvånat upp på honom och skakade på huvudet.

"Moderlig instinkt? Nej, jag tror inte det." Sade hon, men hon lät inte övertygande. Det var tydligt att den meningen hade gett henne nya tankar.

"Jag har hört dig prata om henne mycket nu, jag vet att hon har det svårt hemma. Du ska vara glad över att du bryr dig så pass mycket. Flicka ser upp till dig, såsom du såg upp till den lärare som kom och räddade dig från dina föräldrar. Hon påminner om dig, och därför bryr du dig." Lynixus kramade om Amanda och hon log i hans famn.

"Jo, du har nog rätt. Som alltid." Sade hon. Och tänkte samtidigt, _Jag ser fortfarande upp till Professor McGonagall, hon är en fantastisk kvinna som brydde sig om mig och gav mig ett bättre hem, Hogwarts._

Ja, det hade varit mycket svårt att se Minerva i ögonen och be henne avskeda Thodernus, men Amanda var glad över att hon hade gjort det. Samtidigt var hon förundrad över att hon hade blivit så blyg när bara de två pratade. _Det är inte likt mig._ Tänkte hon.

"Hm, det är bara så synd att du inte kommer hem oftare." Suckade Lynixus. Amanda log.

"Så flytta till Hogsmead, eller Hogwarts:" Sade hon.

"Hur ska jag kunna flytta till Hogwarts hade du tänkt?" Skrattade Lynixus.

"Det finns ett jobb ledigt. I försvar mot svartkonster, sådant som du kan. Du är ju trots allt en auror."

"Men inte en särskilt bra en, jag tror nog inte att lärarryket är någonting för mig", sade han, "men jag kan komma till Hogsmead då och då."

"Det låter bra." Sade Amanda och kysste sin man.

"När åker du tillbaka till Hogwarts?" Frågade han.

"Tidigt imorgon."

"Så snart? Bäst att inte slösa bort tiden då." Log Lynixus och Amanda skrattade.


	25. Handling

Handling

Väl tillbaka på slottet hoppades Amanda att Mira kommit iväg hem till Harry och Ginny Potter. Stormen ven utanför slottens gamla fönster och överallt i eldstäderna sprakade brasor. Slottet var så tyst och skönt utan alla elever och den mesta personalen satt i lärarrummet och tog det lugnt innan den nya terminen skulle börja.

"Tåget kommer om en halvtimme, ska jag gå ner till perrongen?" Frågade Professor Longbottom.

"Jag kan följa med." Erbjöd Amanda eftersom hon ville se att Mira var med. De gick ned längst Hogwarts marker under tystnad. Väl framme på perrongen såg de hur det röda loket sakta bromsade in och eleverna strömmade ut. Mr. Longbottom samlade in de yngre eleverna medans Amanda tyst sökte bland eleverna för att kunna få en skymt utav Mira. Hon kunde inte se henne någonstans. Lily Potter stod en bit bort och grälade med sin äldsta bror.

"Miss Potter, var är Miss Mist någonstans?" Frågad Amanda rakt på sak. Hon kände sig lite orolig. Och det var ingenting i jämförelse med vad hon kände när hon väl sett Lilys ansiktsuttryck.

"Hon hörde aldrig av sig, Professorn. Vi skickade många ugglor utifall någon skulle försvinna, men inget svar kom." Lily såg sig omkring och Amandas hjärta sjönk som e sten. _Var är Mira?_ Var den enda fråga som susade igenom hennes huvud.

"Jag trodde att Mira skulle vara ombord på Hogwartsexpressen, men jag ka inte se henne någonstans…"

"Hon är inte här." Avbröt Amanda.

"Men…"

"Miss Potter, fortsätt upp mot slottet med de andra eleverna och Professor Longbottom." Sade Amanda kort samtidigt som hon insåg att Miras pappa kanske höll henne kvar hemma. Hon tog några steg bakåt. Det sista hon såg var Lilys oroliga min när hon transfererade sig iväg.

Trycket kring hennes kropp försvann och Amanda befann sig på samma gata som hon gått längst med för knappt ett halvår sedan, när hon skulle hämta Mira för första gången. Det var iskallt ute och hon stannade framför deras dörr. Någonting oroväckande och dystert hängde i luften. _Bara allt är okej med henne._ Bad hon och knackade på dörren. Inget svar, men en hund gnydde någonstans inifrån.

"Hallå", ropade Amanda, "kan någon öppna?" Fortfarande inget svar.

"Alohomora." Mumlade Amanda och dörren klickade till men gick fortfarande inte upp. _Den måste vara blockerad inifrån._ Funderade hon när ett skrik fyllde hennes öron tätt följt av ett skall. Amanda stelnade till för ett ögonblick och lyssnade, det verkade ha kommit inifrån huset.

"Bombarda." Tjöt Amanda med ens och dörren sprängdes upp. Så även bokhyllan som stod för på andra sidan och blockerade. Hon klättrade hastigt över bokhyllan som låg på tvären längst hallen och möttes av en morrande hund på helspänn. Hunden såg mycket värre ut nu än vad den gjort för några månader sedan när Amanda senast hade sett den. Den var så smal att revbenen och ryggkotan stack ut. Amanda rös och mumlade en confundus-besvärjelse innan hon fortsatte. Hundens ilska var med ens borta. Den gnydde förvirrat till och försvann sedan in till ett rum intill. Det var kallt även inomhus, Amanda gissade på tio grader ungefär. Hela huset låg i mörker och hon tände sin trollstav innan hon fortsatte.

"Mira?" Ropade Amanda försiktigt när hon närmade sig köket men hon fick inget svar. Ändå visste hon att någon befann sig inne i huset. Hon hade ju hört flera ljud innan.

"Homenum revelio." Löd nästa trollformel och mycket riktigt befann det sig två mycket svaga skepnader längst in i huset. Hon vände genast håll och fortsatte in i hallen mot badrummet. Amanda tycktes uppfatta ett svagt snyftande därifrån och efter att sett sig omkring öppnade hon långsamt dörren in.


	26. Synvilla?

Handling

Väl tillbaka på slottet hoppades Amanda att Mira kommit iväg hem till Harry och Ginny Potter. Stormen ven utanför slottens gamla fönster och överallt i eldstäderna sprakade brasor. Slottet var så tyst och skönt utan alla elever och den mesta personalen satt i lärarrummet och tog det lugnt innan den nya terminen skulle börja.

"Tåget kommer om en halvtimme, ska jag gå ner till perrongen?" Frågade Professor Longbottom.

"Jag kan följa med." Erbjöd Amanda eftersom hon ville se att Mira var med. De gick ned längst Hogwarts marker under tystnad. Väl framme på perrongen såg de hur det röda loket sakta bromsade in och eleverna strömmade ut. Mr. Longbottom samlade in de yngre eleverna medan Amanda tyst sökte bland eleverna för att kunna få en skymt utav Mira. Hon kunde inte se henne någonstans. Lily Potter stod en bit bort och grälade med sin äldsta bror.

"Miss Potter, var är Miss Mist någonstans?" Frågad Amanda rakt på sak. Hon kände sig lite orolig. Och det var ingenting i jämförelse med vad hon kände när hon väl sett Lilys ansiktsuttryck.

"Hon hörde aldrig av sig, Professorn. Vi skickade många ugglor utifall någon skulle försvinna, men inget svar kom." Lily såg sig omkring och Amandas hjärta sjönk som en sten. _Var är Mira?_ Var den enda fråga som susade igenom hennes huvud.

"Jag trodde att Mira skulle vara ombord på Hogwartsexpressen, men jag ka inte se henne någonstans…"

"Hon är inte här." Avbröt Amanda.

"Men…"

"Miss Potter, fortsätt upp mot slottet med de andra eleverna och Professor Longbottom." Sade Amanda kort samtidigt som hon insåg att Miras pappa kanske höll henne kvar hemma. Hon tog några steg bakåt. Det sista hon såg var Lilys oroliga min när hon transfererade sig iväg.

Trycket kring hennes kropp försvann och Amanda befann sig på samma gata som hon gått längst med för knappt ett halvår sedan, när hon skulle hämta Mira för första gången. Det var iskallt ute och hon stannade framför deras dörr. Någonting oroväckande och dystert hängde i luften. _Bara allt är okej med henne._ Bad hon och knackade på dörren. Inget svar, men en hund gnydde någonstans inifrån.

"Hallå", ropade Amanda, "kan någon öppna?" Fortfarande inget svar.

"Alohomora." Mumlade Amanda och dörren klickade till men gick fortfarande inte upp. _Den måste vara blockerad inifrån._ Funderade hon när ett skrik fyllde hennes öron tätt följt av ett skall. Amanda stelnade till för ett ögonblick och lyssnade, det verkade ha kommit inifrån huset.

"Bombarda." Tjöt Amanda med ens och dörren sprängdes upp. Så även bokhyllan som stod för på andra sidan och blockerade. Hon klättrade hastigt över bokhyllan som låg på tvären längst hallen och möttes av en morrande hund på helspänn. Hunden såg mycket värre ut nu än vad den gjort för några månader sedan när Amanda senast hade sett den. Den var så smal att revbenen och ryggkotan stack ut. Amanda rös och mumlade en confundus-besvärjelse innan hon fortsatte. Hundens ilska var med ens borta. Den gnydde förvirrat till och försvann sedan in till ett rum intill. Det var kallt även inomhus, Amanda gissade på tio grader ungefär. Hela huset låg i mörker och hon tände sin trollstav innan hon fortsatte.

"Mira?" Ropade Amanda försiktigt när hon närmade sig köket men hon fick inget svar. Ändå visste hon att någon befann sig inne i huset. Hon hade ju hört flera ljud innan.

"Homenum revelio." Löd nästa trollformel och mycket riktigt befann det sig två mycket svaga skepnader längst in i huset. Hon vände genast håll och fortsatte in i hallen mot badrummet. Amanda tycktes uppfatta ett svagt snyftande därifrån och efter att sett sig omkring öppnade hon långsamt dörren in.


End file.
